voezfandomcom-20200222-history
Big world, small world.
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2 (fullversion)= Lyrics The lyrics in the VOEZ version are in brackets. Chinese= 我聽見 陽光的灑落 因為你好暖和 我聽見 彩虹的出沒 因為你笑開了 曾經我 錯怪了耳朵 聽不見 幸福的輪廓 直到你出現 讓胸口震動 聲音有了脈搏 原來我 身旁有個 愛的 大世界 美的震耳欲聾 是我一直沒有 與誰 共振過 WU~ 謝謝你 給我一個 愛的 小世界 能夠大聲沈默 因為我 可以什麼也 不用說 OH~ 就確定我對你的愛 你會懂 (我聽見 花朵的盛開 因為你摘下我 我聽見 糖果的滋味 因為你親吻我 都是你 咬了我耳朵 阻止我 衛冕最寂寞 證明在愛裡 每個人都有 被聽見的時候 原來我 身旁有個 愛的 大世界 美的震耳欲聾 是我一直沒有 與誰 共振過 WU~ 謝謝你 給我一個 愛的 小世界 能夠大聲沈默 因為我 可以什麼也 不用說 OH~ 就確定我對你的愛 你會懂 原來我 身旁有個 愛的 大世界 美的震耳欲聾 是我一直沒有 與誰 共振過 WU~ 謝謝你 給我一個 愛的 小世界 能夠大聲沈默 因為我 可以什麼也 不用說 OH~ 就確定我最愛的你 也愛我) |-|Pinyin= Wǒ tīngjiàn yángguāng de sǎluò yīnwèi nǐ hǎo nuǎnhuo Wǒ tīngjiàn cǎihóng de chūmò yīnwèi nǐ xiào kāile Céngjīng wǒ cuòguàile ěrduo Tīng bùjiàn xìngfú de lúnkuò Zhídào nǐ chūxiàn ràng xiōngkǒu zhèndòng Shēngyīn yǒule màibó Yuánlái wǒ shēn páng yǒu gè ài de dà shìjiè měide zhèn'ěryùlóng Shì wǒ yīzhí méiyǒu yǔ shuí gòngzhènguò WU~ Xièxiè nǐ gěi wǒ yīgè ài de xiǎo shìjiè nénggòu dà shēng chénmò Yīnwèi wǒ kěyǐ shénme yě bùyòng shuō OH~ Jiù quèdìng wǒ duì nǐ de ài nǐ huì dǒng (Wǒ tīngjiàn huāduǒ de shèngkāi yīnwèi nǐ zhāi xià wǒ Wǒ tīngjiàn tángguǒ de zīwèi yīnwèi nǐ qīnwěn wǒ Dōu shì nǐ yǎole wǒ ěrduo Zǔzhǐ wǒ wèimiǎn zuì jìmò Zhèngmíng zài ài li měi gèrén dōu yǒu Bèi tīngjiàn de shíhou Yuánlái wǒ shēn páng yǒu gè ài de dà shìjiè měide zhèn'ěryùlóng Shì wǒ yīzhí méiyǒu yǔ shuí gòngzhènguò WU~ Xièxiè nǐ gěi wǒ yīgè ài de xiǎo shìjiè nénggòu dà shēng chénmò Yīnwèi wǒ kěyǐ shénme yě bùyòng shuō OH~ Jiù quèdìng wǒ duì nǐ de ài nǐ huì dǒng Yuánlái wǒ shēn páng yǒu gè ài de dà shìjiè měide zhèn'ěryùlóng Shì wǒ yīzhí méiyǒu yǔ shuí gòngzhènguò WU~ Xièxiè nǐ gěi wǒ yīgè ài de xiǎo shìjiè nénggòu dà shēng chénmò Yīnwèi wǒ kěyǐ shénme yě bùyòng shuō OH~ Jiù quèdìng wǒ zuì'ài de nǐ yě ài wǒ) |-|English= I heard that sunlight spilled because of your warmth I heard that rainbows get haunted because of your smile At first, I blamed my ears for not hearing fortune's shape Until you came and let your chest shake And sound started to ring... This whole time there was a big loving world, deafeningly beautiful, by my side Though I hadn't resonated with anyone before, woo... Thanks for giving me a small loving world, loud enough to silence Because I don't need to say anything, oh... For you to understand my love to you (I heard that flowers bloomed because you picked me I heard that candies are sweet because you kissed me All because you bit my ears to stop me from protecting my loneliness Proving that everyone can love Once they hear it... This whole time there was a big loving world, deafeningly beautiful, by my side Though I hadn't resonated with anyone before, woo... Thanks for giving me a small loving world, loud enough to silence Because I don't need to say anything, oh... For you to understand my love to you This whole time there was a big loving world, deafeningly beautiful, by my side Though I hadn't resonated with anyone before, woo... Thanks for giving me a small loving world, loud enough to silence Because I don't need to say anything, oh... For you to understand my love to you) |-|Indonesian= Saya mendengar bahwa sinar matahari tumpah karena kehangatan Anda Saya mendengar bahwa pelangi dihantui karena senyum Anda Awalnya, saya menyalahkan telingaku karena tidak mendengar bentuk keberuntungan Sampai kamu datang dan biarkan dadamu bergetar Dan suara mulai berdering ... Sepanjang waktu ini ada dunia cinta yang besar, cantik memekakkan telinga, di sisiku Meskipun saya belum beresonansi dengan siapa pun sebelumnya, woo ... Terima kasih telah memberi saya dunia cinta kecil, cukup keras untuk diam Karena saya tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, oh ... Agar kamu mengerti cintaku padamu (Saya mendengar bahwa bunga-bunga mekar karena Anda memilih saya Saya mendengar bahwa permen itu manis karena Anda menciumku Semua karena kamu menggigit telingaku untuk menghentikan saya dari melindungi kesepian saya Membuktikan bahwa setiap orang dapat mencintai Begitu mereka mendengarnya ... Sepanjang waktu ini ada dunia cinta yang besar, cantik memekakkan telinga, di sisiku Meskipun saya belum beresonansi dengan siapa pun sebelumnya, woo ... Terima kasih telah memberi saya dunia cinta kecil, cukup keras untuk diam Karena saya tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, oh ... Agar kamu mengerti cintaku padamu Sepanjang waktu ini ada dunia cinta yang besar, cantik memekakkan telinga, di sisiku Meskipun saya belum beresonansi dengan siapa pun sebelumnya, woo ... Terima kasih telah memberi saya dunia cinta kecil, cukup keras untuk diam Karena saya tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, oh ... Agar kamu mengerti cintaku padamu) Trivia *This is a collaboration with Director Wei Te-Sheng's musical romance film "52Hz,I Love You". This is the ending credits song, sung by Van Fan, who starred in another of the Taiwanese director's films, "Cape No. 7". **Other songs includes 52Hz, I love you., Cupid needs love. and The debt of love. *This is one of the songs to date in any of Rayark´s games which features Mandarin in the lyrics. Besides the collaboration with "52Hz,I Love You", the other songs are Tipsy Dessert in VOEZ and Undo in Deemo. *This song, among the other 52Hz song are no longer disponible in the game as they were removed on June 27th, 2017[Source]. Category:Songs Category:Level 3 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 10 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 13 Songs (Special) Category:Removed Songs